The present invention relates to a hand-operated stapler for stapling sheets of paper and more particularly pertains to a light weight hand-operated stapler.
A conventional hand-operated stapler comprises a metal head covered by a metal pressing cap, a metal base with a metal anvil at the stapling end, and a metal magazine for holding staples which is connected to the base via a metal hanger and connected to the metal head via a pin. A conventional stapler also comprises a first spring for pushing the staples down the magazine to reload the stapler, a second spring disposed between the pressing cap and the metal head for pushing the pressing cap up to its original position after stapling, and a third spring disposed between the base and the magazine for pushing the magazine up to its original position after stapling. When the user uses the stapler, the user presses the pressing cap downward, thereby driving a metal drive plate disposed at a front end of the metal head to move downward and push the front staple down the magazine. The front staple then pierces the papers and come into contact with the anvil, and the legs of the staple are then bended inwards.
As the drive plate comes into contact with the magazine every time when the user staples, the magazine is subject to wear and tear by the driver plate. The magazine is therefore usually made of metal so as to enhance durability. However, staplers with metal magazine are susceptible to higher manufacturing costs. Besides, they are heavier in weight and users easily get tired after repeated use of such staplers over a short period of time. Users are therefore looking forward to hand-operated staplers which are light in weight.